Broken Trust
by Android-Eighteen
Summary: Goku has to leave Earth for a while with Piccolo but when he returns chichi has got a son! So how come The new child is 3...when Goku has been away for 5years? ALL CHAPTERS HAVE NOW BEEN UPDATED AND CHAPTER 11 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Goku Leaves

Note to readers, I just wanted to say that I have decided to re-post this story. I don't think there are going to be any major changes but I want to improve it and get back down to updating the whole story it of it. Anyways enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ I never said I did so shut up.

"Listen Goku, You have to come. If you don't the whole universe could explode and, well…..bad stuff will happen" Piccolo finished lamely, knowing what too much information could do to Goku's brain.

"OH! Bad stuff! Why didn't you say so Piccolo? Lives could be at risk; I guess I will have to go. Now don't feel to bad about not knowing anything about this Piccolo…..it happens to the best of us. Well I guess I'd better go tell Chichi I'm leaving her again, hope she understands." Goku bounced off happily, leaving Piccolo furious behind him.

It didn't go as bad as he had expected with Chichi, she didn't nag or complain about him going round the universe several times just for a laugh. Goku would have felt this was strange, but he was to busy worrying about the strange things #18 had been doing lately. He wondered if he should tell Chichi, but then decided against it when he realized she wouldn't be very happy. Especially if he told her about Bulma's party, I mean how was he supposed to know that's what she wanted? It wasn't his fault she threw herself on to him…..but maybe it was all a drunken mistake…… yes that would explain it. #18 had been drunk; he just hoped she didn't remember it. Now he just had to tell the rest of the "gang" and he'd be able to go, he guessed Bulma would want to throw a big party. That woman always liked throwing parties, he wouldn't go to some of them but the entertainment was just so good. Especially when Bulma got drunk and none of the other women, or vegeta were around, boy could the guys have a laugh! Goku's thoughts were interrupted when Chichi said, "Do you want another child?"

Goku blinked at her, "ummm…… would be nice I suppose, but how, I mean, we haven't…..I didn't know you wanted one…..." He ended lamely talking about these things was bad enough I mean what did he know about children? They cried a lot and made strange smells then they got bigger and were almost as bad, except there was usually less crying involved. Then they got even bigger and started being interesting and much more fun. Then he could play with them and train and just have a laugh. He made another brave stab,

"Well if you want another child we'll try when I get back if you like, heh heh we could even try before I leave! Have another Goten."

Chichi looked at him strangely

"Yes I suppose…..another Goten…… if that's what you want." She went back to her book, which Goku didn't notice was a parenting magazine.

"YOU'RE LEAVING!AGAIN? Gees man, how can you do this to me? I mean its like your never there for me!" Okay so Goku hadn't quite expected the reaction of his youngest son but what can you do?

"It wont be long son, I just have to do something important, otherwise bad stuff will happen. Piccolo said so." Goku gave the only explanation he could

"Oh perfect Piccolo said so did he? Well why don't you just go marry him?" Goten taunted

"SON! You know perfectly well that I do not want to upset Gohan. He idolises Piccolo and I don't want to be the one to break that "special" bond between them." Goku said very seriously, "anyway it won't take long. Two-three years tops……"He ended in a rush, he knew what Goten's reaction would be and sure enough…

"TWO-THREE YEARS! Man what are you thinking about? Do you really think its safe to leave mum alone? Wow, you must trust her." Goten turned and walked off, leaving Goku no time for a suitable response.

Then he told the rest of the gang and sure enough Bulma organised a Party, soon enough his last day on Earth came, and so did the party. It was a nice affair, Bulma gave the guys a nice show and a great time, Pan and Bra were running between guys, there were lots of drunk people throwing up and just generally being drunk baka's and finally it ended. Goku remembered his promise and went to find Chichi and tell her it was time to try for their new baby Goten. He wasn't sure what happened next, all he knew was one minute he was talking to Chichi the next he was on a capsule flying around in space with Piccolo, and earth was far behind then.

* * *

Woo! That's the end of chappy one, review if you want I will be very happy and love you loads - 


	2. Chichi's Son

Hi, I just wanted to say thanks to all the people that reviewed me -

DISCLAIMER: I do not own dragonball z, ya think id be writing this if I did?

Five years later Goku was presumed dead (again), Piccolo came back after four years saying that he had lost Goku over 6months ago and had been looking for him ever since. No one spoke to Piccolo much any more; he kept himself more to himself than he ever had done before. However he still retained that "special" bond with Gohan, which Videl for one, found just a touch annoying. However most things remained the same, but there was one major change. Chichi had, had her son; he was now three years old and was called Medon. Now it so happened that Medon was not another Goten, he appeared to be completely human, he did not have a tail and he had dark blue hair that came down to his shoulders. Now the reason for this whole, not-being-saiyan thing was because Goku was not his father. Chichi had not been loyal to Goku for a long time, and had a very good reason……

Far away on a distant insignificant planet, Goku was finally coming home. He had been captured, tortured and basically beaten up. Now he had finally escaped Planet Belta and had found (with the help of a helpful Beltageian) a ship to escape on. He however had found a few inconveniences, like having to blow-up half of the population, but in all he felt it had gone rather well.

"Wow, I can see why Vegeta goes for the whole blowing up people and random objects thing. Man, it gives a thrill, hmm…..maybe I should get the dragon balls and wish all the people on Planet Belta back to life…..I'd better ask first though. And I don't think Chichi would be very happy with me, if I'm gone for any longer..….who knows what would happen….."

"Medon! Come over here son! Come to mummy, come to daddy, yeah!" boomed Medon's father,

"Honestly, you are disgusting! You are my mother, and he…...oh it's just a nightmare, how could you? What your doing mum is wrong and just plain SICK! Don't you dare get married or anything." Gohan yelled at Chichi, he and Videl hardly spoke to her anymore. Chichi was just about to start speaking to her son, when a loud crash interrupted them. It shook the whole of the Town and everyone except Vegeta, Trunks and the Son's screamed and fell down in terror. Gohan glared one last time at his mother and her lover before flying off with Videl to the Capsule Corp.

"Hey Goten, what just happened?" Gohan asked his brother quickly

"Gohan dude! I dunno what happened, I was just hanging with Trunks. What you been up to?" Goten as usual began talking eager for news of anything and everything.

"Huh. Been seeing _her. She_ still hasn't changed her mind about it. Dad is not going to be happy when he finds out. I can't believe she's managed to convince herself that Dad is really dead, again. I mean if he was he'd be able to..…." Gohan dropped off as he heard a voice……

Gohan! I heard your voice; I hope I'll be seeing you soon, you to Goten. Goku's voice entered Gohan's and Goten's head.

"Dad! How are you? Where are you?" Goten shouted to the air.

" I'm right here actually." Goku said walking out from behind them, everyone turned around to look at him, "and I'm fine, been having lots of adventures. Ummm…just outta interest do you happen to have any food on you?" Everyone around falls over typical anime style. -

"Goku, it is nice to see you again," Bulma began nicely. " Why don't you stay the night with us? I'm sure we'll all be very happy for you to stay with us." Bulma suggested kindly

"Oh wow! You mean it Bulma? I'd love to really, but I really don't think I could do that to you, or Chichi, I haven't seen my beautiful wife for such a long time. I really have to see her again." Goku sighed deeply.

"Gosh! Goku, I haven't heard or seen you like this before. But I have some bad news for you……its about Chichi.." Bulma began softly.

" She is okay isn't she? I mean can she still cook? Did she have the baby?" Goku asked Bulma, he appeared more worried about the fact that she might not be able to cook for him any more.

"Yes, Goku she had her son, But the thing is. _Medon _is not your son. He is the son of Chichi's boyfriend." Bulma said slowly, and as she spoke Goku's world fell apart.

* * *

mwa ha haaa so evil, oh btw there is a reason for the random crappy Medon name. All will be explained later on….review pwease 


	3. Vegeta Helps Out

Woo hoo, this is cool.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragonball z, im not rich!

"Chichi! Was that it? Goku's spaceship, it was something. We have to get out of town…..NOW! Don't worry about Gohan hunny, he'll be alright but lets go already. I wouldn't like to be here when Goku comes round, which he'll probably do pretty soon, since he's back on earth." He said looking around, just incase Goku could hear him.

"No, I couldn't do that, especially to Goku," sighed Chichi. " He deserves to know the truth. And well we'll leave after that, you can wait until after I've told him before showing yourself. We can go somewhere warm, there's nothing left for us around here anymore…not now my sons hate me." Chichi sobbed sadly, before taking Medon in her arms and walking off.

"Come on Kakkarot, let's go for a little walk." Vegeta said, the only reason that Goku agreed was because Vegeta was trying to be nice. They flew off leaving a lot of very stunned people.

"Mum, was dad just being nice to someone other than Bra?" Trunks asked Bulma worriedly

"I think so Trunks, I don't know why but Vegeta was being nice on purpose to a lower class saiyan. I think Vegeta has more of a heart than he lets on, if you all want to stay here while Goku gets mad and then goes to see Chichi and does something really crazy. Then you're all very welcome." Bulma said, she sighed because it was the first time any of them had said Chichi's name in a long time.

Goku and Vegeta flew side by side until they reached the mountains, Vegeta waited until Goku blew a nice hole in the side of the mountain until landing.

"So Goku, there is much that needs to be said, most of it with that woman of yours not with me. I will help you though." Vegeta said softly, before placing his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Gee, Vegeta thanks. When you put it like that I only have one big problem with all this, and that's the fact that I never did get that married stuff." Goku said sadly. Vegeta slapped him over the back of his head before yelling at him.

"MARRIED IS NOT A TYPE OF FOOD! HAVE YOU NOT LEARNT THAT YET! KAKKAROT YOU BAKA! NO WONDER CHICHI GOT FED UP WITH YOU!"

"Vegeta," Goku began looking extremely worried." What are you saying? Chichi hasn't fed me in a long time…I mean I've been of the planet for 5 years."

"GOKU! I'm warning you now, STOP BEING SUCH A BAKA! YOU BUTTHEAD!" Vegeta started yelling again, before he could stop himself. No calm down, you cant mess-up your trying to be a little bit nicer, because Kakkarot is so stupid he cant understand the simplest thing Vegeta thought to himself before starting again. "Chichi doesn't love you anymore, she has had a son with another man." Vegeta put it as simply as he could and managed to surprise himself by not going into what it would mean if she were a saiyan and was on Planet Vegeta.

"Well that's not so bad is it? I mean its only……SHE DID WHAT?" Goku yelled as he realized what has happened, "But…..was this like…..a on-night thingy like your wi…..like..…umm…..who is he? I'm going to blow him to King Kai!" Goku was furious now. So mad he almost revealed Bulma's party secret to her husband, Kami he needed to be more careful.

"No kakerott, it was not a one-night stand as you so nicely put. Its still going as strong as it ever was. Nice to see you acting more like a saiyan than normal, oh and if I were you…..I'd go see your _Wife _before she runs off with her amazing boyfriend." Vegeta smirked at him before flying off.

"Wait who is he?" Goku shouted, but either Vegeta didn't hear him, or didn't want to answer his question. Goku shot a ki blast at him and laughed at he screamed like a girl and temporarily fell out of the sky.

"Well now that I've calmed down, id better go see Chichi and the new kid. I suppose" Goku said to himself, before flying off to corner his fearful wife.

* * *

Well that was random…awwww Vegeta being nice, now aint that sweet? what will Chichi say? Why did she do it? Find out next time 


	4. Lets Talk

Lol, well I hope your likeing this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own nufin at all about dragonball z so there

_SWOOSH!_ (A.N what a cool sound) Goku flew down and walked into his garden.

"Chichi! Where are you? Get here now!" Goku shouted and began to loose his temper again. Shaking Chichi walked to Goku, in her arms an extremely cute blue-haired three year old. The child screamed with delight, at the sight of Goku and said,

"Funny hair, mummy! Funny hair!" Before looking at his mother,

"Yes Medon darling, He does have funny hair, but hush nowdon't be rude about Goku. Why don't you go and play, while mummy talks to this man." Chichi told her son lovingly before watching him run around pointlessly and play. She turned to talk to Goku, "Well hello Goku, nice to see you…..for a change. How are you? Alive? Been dead recently? I don't know why I'm asking this, I mean you already know don't you? About Medon?" chichi questioned Goku,

"Well I don't know what you mean by for a change. I'm fine, well I'm a bit hungry, Hey could you just……" Goku finished at Chichi shook her head. " Okay didn't think you'd want to cook me any of your specialities, I haven't been dead, and yes I do know about Medon. Chichi tell me it isn't true. Please tell me Medon is the child we tried for before we left. Please!" Goku pleaded with Chichi, it took all her strength to refuse,

"No Goku, you have been gone for five years and my darling Medon is three. Anyway it's better this way, now my son isn't an alien like Gohan and I, I still love Gohan and I but they wont have anything to do with me now. I was hoping you could forgive me and…..my boyfriend and make them forgive me." Chichi asked Goku, she knew he was a nice guy and didn't deserve this but what could she do? He was never there for her anymore.

"Chichi, I don't know what brought all this on?" Goku questioned he was falling for it and he didn't want to.

"I need someone who can provide for me, who will make me feel secure, who won't be afraid to protect me and will be there for me no matter what." Chichi explained smiling, thinking of her beloved one.

"Really?" Goku began getting angrier, "and just who would that be, then?" Goku was really becoming angry now and his ki was rising extraordinarily.

"Who would Medon's father be then? Why that would be me! Yeah!" said a voice that Goku recognised but couldn't place, he turned around slowly and what he saw made his mouth drop in horror.

* * *

Hehe sorry im being evil, but is soo fun. Well review please. 


	5. Chichi's Boyfriend

DISCLMAER: I still own nothing at all connected with dbz!  
  
"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE??? Wait a minute he isn't.. No Chichi.that's just sick! I mean he's.he's.Chichi, he is Videl's father! Videl is your daughter in-law." Goku broke off for a minute and though for a moment which was a) unusual and b) scary. "They are still married aren't they?" Goku questioned Chichi, "Please tell me that this isn't for real," Goku silently pleaded with her  
"Ha! Goku she doesn't like you any more, now leave me and her alone to get on with our lives.or else" Hercule interrupted Goku's silent pleadings with Chichi, but the threat bounced off Goku,  
"Ha! Or else, just who do you think you are mister? I will show you the true power of a Saiyan.what am I doing I sound like Vegeta!" Goku looked worried and then glared at the couple, he could feel his ki rising.  
* * * * *  
"Woman! Get over here," Vegeta landed in his garden and yelled Bulma over, so he could tell her what was happening. That way he thought everyone would know as soon as he had left. Bulma walked over to Vegeta, trying to be angry that he had called her woman again.but also eager for news. She looked at him, in a way that plainly said, Give me the info Vegeta I need it you know.  
"Woman," Vegeta began. "I have to go out for a while, I must help kakkarot sort out his little problem." Bulma stared at him. " Oh alright kakkarot is a little bit angry about his wife running around with his son's wife's dad, he has gone for a little chat which." He broke off as he sensed Goku's ki rising.  
"What's wrong Vegeta? Is everything okay?" Bulma questioned him.  
"Yes its fine woman, but like I was saying the chat will end as it has started to go already. For your sake I will go and rescue your friend from kakkerot" And with that Vegeta flew into the sky. Sure enough Bulma was keen to hand out the news, but she changed it into her own words which meant leaving out some bits.  
* * * * *  
Back at the Son residence, Goku had been trying very hard not to loose his temper at Hercule. Still it had been hard, he had got angry, anger that he had not felt before. *So this must be where Gohan got his strength from when he beat Cell. No wonder he was so strong* Goku thought to himself.  
"Goku," Chichi said softly before walking slowly up to him. "Please don't be mad, I know that you must be pretty angry at me and Hercule, but please for Medon's sake.don't hurt us." Chichi then looked sadly into Goku's eyes...but before Goku could open his mouth,  
"Ha! Chichi dear, don't worry I wont let anything happen to you! After all, I'm the Champ!" Hercule boasted then put his arm around Chichi, who smiled. This was just about the final straw for Goku. He wasn't just mad any more, he was furious. Slowly, though he was trying not to his hair turned gold, and his eyes turned turquoise. Then he glared at Hercule who quickly hid behind Chichi, Goku laughed  
"So you need someone who wont be afraid to protect you, do you?" he aimed his hand at Medon, and prepared to fire a ki blast at him.  
"Protect this then."  
* * * * *  
A few feet away the hidden Vegeta chuckled and thought to himself, *Well kakkarott, we may just make a true Saiyan warrior out of you yet*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eep! Whats gotten into Goku? I think his little trip and his experience with the Helpful Beltageian messed him up a little bit, but then I guess that's what blowing up half a planet does for you. 


	6. The True Power of a Sayain

Sorry this one is gonna be a shorty, but Goku turns evil and does "bad stuff" OH NO!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own dbz or any remotely related to it, dbz belongs to the good people that invented it and I cant remember who they are at the minute so just take my word on it.

"Goku, NO! Please Goku don't, he's not done anything to you. Please calm down, Goku! Don't do anything to hurt him please!" Chichi begged Goku; in the background Medon was still playing with a prittyful butterfly, completely unaware of the danger that was threatened to him.

"Don't worry Chichi, Goku wouldn't dare to hurt an innocent child." Hercule attempted to cheer Chichi up, but he only (as usual) made it worse. So I wouldn't dare would I? I'll show them….. Goku thought to himself, then he fired his ki beam straight at Medon…..

Trunks shuddered as he felt the energy of the ki blast,

"Trunks?" Bulma questioned her son, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, mum, but it seems like dad isn't being as helpful as he could be. There was just a massive attack on something..…or someone, I really don't know. I'd better go take a look." Trunks seemed worried but he was counting on the fact that Bulma would want to know what was happening, so she would let him go.

"I don't know, no. Vegeta wouldn't want you to interfere with him, he knows what he's doing." Bulma turned and walked away, and only just heard Trunks mutter "Yeah right", and she smiled.

"MEDON! Goku, what have you done?" Chichi sobbed into Hercules arms, Goku looked at the area where Medon had been, there was just a big patch of dead plants and dead stuff. What have I done? Chichi didn't need this…..

"Chichi…..I didn't mean…..I….." he broke off, unable to think of anything else to say to her to make her feel better.

"Goku, just go away, leave me and Chichi alone now! Can't you see you've done enough to us, why don't you just let us go now? That's the least you can do for us." Hercule was irritating Goku again, but still he felt he had a point until he heard a small voice shout

"Mummy, Mummy, this man has funny hair too!"

* * *

lol, short and random. Oh I made Goku do bad stuff! He's gonna get me now! gasps how did the small voice belonging to the brat survive? 


	7. YMCA Test

DISCLAIMER: don't own dbz, never have done, never will do end of story.

"Medon, where are you?" Chichi yelled, Hercule hugged her closer as in answer they heard laughter, hard cold laughter.

"Your brat is here with me, I'll give him back in a moment but first," Vegeta broke off and sent a message to Goku, kakkarot….. sorry to interfere just when you were acting so much like a true Saiyan but you need to think this through. Let them go, but get my woman to do tests and stuff before you let them leave. Goku smiled at Vegeta, as he carried on. "I think that you had better listen to kakkarot here." Then he dropped Medon and flew off.

"Okay then Goku, what do you have to say?" Hercule asked Goku,

"Well, I have decided that you can go and live somewhere else if you do something first. I want my house back after you've gone and run off, secondly you've got to do one of them…..erm…YMCA tests." Goku looked confused,

"Ha! YMCA tests! Ha! Goku, you really are stupid aren't you? Ha! Ha!" Hercule laughed at Goku, who turned super Saiyan 2 because he was so angry. " Erm…..well…..I…..I think you mean DNA tests Goku." Hercule finished lamely

"Fine a DNA test! Whatever just do it alright? Or I'll go through with my plan to blow you all to King Ki!" Goku yelled he was almost turning into a Super Saiyan 3, Chichi saw this and was about to answer, but Hercule got there first.

"Of course we'll do that Goku, but we still want to live in our house until it is time for us to leave." Hercule shook when Goku looked at him, but Goku yelled

"FINE! You can live in the stupid house until you've done the stupid YMCA test and moved away somewhere stupid, but if the stupid test says _he_ isn't the stupid father then…..well you'll see….." And with that Goku flew off.

"We could just go now, couldn't we? Goku would never find us if we just left would he?" Hercule suggested to Chichi

"Oh I thought that you would think like that…..Champ," Vegeta had landed again and was now taunting the unhappy couple. "Because you did think like that, I think id better look after that," He pointed at Medon. "Until that test is done, I'll look after him." Vegeta grabbed Medon, Chichi and Hercule both objected at once

"Oh no," Vegeta cut them off. "I have to take him, don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't get in the way of kakarot when he's busy blowing up the local mountains. But if he gets hurt you can hardly blame me. It will be the fault of your little brat here." And Vegeta flew off, carrying Medon by his legs.

"Don't worry Chichi, we're going to be alright. They will see that Medon is our son and let us go live somewhere else." Hercule looked happier but Chichi just sobbed into his arms.

* * *

A.N I'm soooo sowwy for not updating sooner….im evil I I know…..but iv got a funny idea for some "happy times" for ikkle Medon. Thanks to all my reviewers…and please keep reviewing! Lol, I just like to know my work is appricated - 


	8. Bulma Agree's

DISCLAMER: I still don't own anything! I don't own dbz or anything remotely dbz, or cool in that way…considering "borrowing" my friends Vegeta doll though! Anyways enjoys….

"You want me to do WHAT?" Bulma yelled at Goku and Vegeta,

"You know Bulma a BBQ test thing..… you know! They tell you…..umm," Goku looked at Vegeta. "What do BBQ's tell you?" Everyone looked at Vegeta who had his head in his hands, and was growling slightly.

"KAKKAROT! IT…..IS…..A…..DNA…..TEST…..a…..BBQ..…COOKS…..FOOD! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT!" Vegeta then turned to his wife; "We want you to do a test to prove that his woman and the "champ" are the true parents of the brat over there." Bulma looked over at Medon who was happily playing with Trunks. Trunks looked a bit worried when he heard this and said quietly,

"But…what happens if Hercule isn't the father? What are you going to do?"

"Well," began Bulma. "I think I'll take some samples of everyone here and any other male she has been in contact with, but that wont take long, because she has been keeping clear of almost everyone since Goku left. Well except for the CC anniversary party a few years after you left…..but it was only a little thing. "

"And if, that big faker isn't the dad…well I wouldn't want to be in the real fathers shoes, that's all I can say." Goku added grimly

"But..…but…..will me, Goten and Gohan have to have the tests as well?" Trunks looked sickened when Bulma nodded,

"Well I see no reason why you cant do it Trunks, Gohan and Goten are off the hook for now." Trunks pulled a face and looked sick, Goten just laughed at him

"Well we're going out now anyway so I'll see you guys later." Goten added happily, after seeing the look on Trunks face. Trunks tickled Medon under his chin and said, more to Medon to anyone else

"See you later." And Medon smiled happily.

"CHICHI! What is wrong with you? You don't even have to do anything, its me that should be worried, not you. But..…I don't get worried, 'coz I'm the champ, Yeah!" Hercule was trying to cheer Chichi up, she had been crying and acting upset since Vegeta had flown off with Medon.

A.N Okay, I'd like to know what you lot think I should do next….what do you think the resuts of the ahem YMCA test should be? Do you recon

Hercule

Vegeta

Someone completely different (give your suggestions here if you choose this one)

* * *

Should be the father? If you want to give me help on it, could you please put your vote in your review? Thank you soooo much! Lol hitting two birds with one stone! Getting more reviews and getting helpful advise on what to put next, thank you if you do take part. - 


	9. The Test

Okay can people keep voting on who will the results will tell is the father, I know no-one has actually had the test done to them…yet, but if you care to read in a downwards direction you will see that I have sorted that out :p thx

DISCLMAER: I don't own dbz or anything remotely at all related to it, "borrowing" of Vegeta doll failed, I own nothing :(

"Mom! I don't see why I have to do this! I mean come on, do you think its likely that I'd have messed around my best friends mother?" Trunks tried every trick in the book to get out of the test, "Do you really think that little of me?"

"Awww Trunks not the puppy dog eyes!" Bulma laughed before proceeding with the test anyway.

"How was it then?" Goten asked Trunks looking worried.

"Enough to put me off women for life," Trunks began. "I'm seriously considering playing for the other team now….. Goten." Trunks looked deeply into Goten's eyes, before jumping out the window.

"Weirdo!" Goten said before looking worried I wonder if he's figured it out, it sure seems like it. But maybe that was just him trying to at normal for a change Goten shook his head before jumping onto the window ledge to follow Trunks. Goten looked down onto ground and began to sway from side to side, and started screaming "I'm gonna jump! Don't try and stop me, this'll make everything better…" Goten jumped out of the window screaming, and hit the floor with a thud.

"Goten…what the hell are you doing?" Trunks asked looking angrily at his friend who was lying on the floor in an awkward position, when he saw Trunks was there he grinned and looked embaressed, Trunks looked from Goten to the window which wasn't even two foot above him. "Weirdo…come on."

On the other side of the city Vegeta shook his head and laughed, stupid woman he thought to himself, he had left CC so that Bulma wouldn't make him do the dumb test. I don't know what she'd do if she found out..… Vegeta thought, he was worried. And having Goku blasting away every place he tried to hide really didn't help.

"Mr.Veggie Head?" a childish voice began, Vegeta growled

"What is it now kid? And the name is Vegeta!"

Medon smiled happily, "Okay Mr.Veggie Head! Me was wondering when me see Mr.Funny hair again! And mummy, me wanna see mummy!" Medon got tears in his eyes, "ME WANNA SEE MUMMY!"

Vegeta covered his ears, "Okay, okay brat not so loud okay?"

He hadn't heard a voice like that since Bra was a kid. And although he would never admit it, the voice got to him more than his woman's did, it was by far more annoying.

_THUMP! _Chichi heard a noise in the garden, she was worried because she was all alone.

"Oh why did Hercule have to go out now? What am I supposed to do? What if its robbers?" she continued being worried until she heard a scream

"Mr.Veggie Head where mummy?"

"Medon!" Chichi ran outside and hugged her son and held him close, before looking up at Vegeta, "Why did you bring him to see me?"

"Are you kidding, do you have any idea just how annoying that brat is? Anyway don't you want to see him for a little while?" Vegeta asked, then realized what he had just said was most un-Vegeta like..… but before he could make up for it Chichi had flung her arms around him.

"Thank you Vegeta, you have no-idea what this means to me." Chichi blushed then let go, "I guess Bulma wants Hercule around soon?"

"Umm……." Vegeta blushed, then looked into Chichi's eyes before taking her hand, "Never do that again! If my woman found out she would not be best pleased!" Vegeta growled before dropping her hand. "And yes Hercule is needed soon."

Chichi smiled "Of course, here. Medon darling I want you to go back and stay with….. umm… .Mr.Veggie Head."

"YAY!" smiled Medon! "I lobe Mr.Veggie Head!" He said before giving Vegeta a big kiss! Vegeta growled then flew off with Medon, this time riding on his back.

* * *

Aww, how cute. Medon lobes Mr.Veggie Head! Oh well I thought the story could do with a good laugh, and I do believe ummm Mr.Veggie Head is getting to like him as well…..

Lol don't ask me what all that with Goten was, im not entirely sure…but its fun…hehe

Recap on what to vote on

Hercule

Vegeta

Someone else, and plz state who.


	10. She finally stops crying

Hiya I'm really sorry its taken me so long to update. I dunno if anyone still wants to read it but please do its funny……

DISCLMAER: I don't own dbz at all so don't sue me

"Chichi! I'm back" Hercule shouted, he paused for a minute before realising that Chichi wasn't crying and there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen, he paused before heading toward it.

"Champy! Your not supposed to be back yet!" Chichi smiled, before bringing a massive batch of cookies out of the oven, " I thought you might like some cookies, so tell me what have you been getting then?" Chichi thrust a steaming mug of coffee into Hercules hand before pushing him into a chair and putting a big plate filled with cookies in front of him. Chichi then sat down, and hummed to herself happily. Hercule looked on gob smacked.

"Umm…well I went to the travel agents to see about some holidays. It's been a while since we had one. Oh and I also bought you this," Hercule took out a box and pushed it to Chichi. Inside was a diamond necklace, Chichi put it on and started crying again, "Oh Hercule, I can't believe you got this for me! You're a darling, but I don't know about holidays yet. Oh, and your wanted a CC soon." Her smile faded, and she went to get some more cookies out the oven.

"Well, nothings to good for me! I'm the champ, which means nothing is to good for you either! So we're going on holiday as soon as we can!" Hercule said smugly.

"I said I don't know about that yet. Give me time to think about it." Chichi said and took the cutlery from the dishwasher (A.N well looks like Chichi is better off now she's with Hercule, she can afford a dishwasher!)

"I want to go on holiday! And anyway I'm the champ so we can afford it," Hercule stood up and chichi moved onto pans. "Not like that overgrown monkey Goku, he couldn't afford a holiday if he saved up for a hundred years! And that's another thing, why are you so happy?" Hercule questioned jealously, "Has Goku been round? Is that why you're so happy? It is isn't…………." Hercule suddenly fell down, knocked unconscious by Chichi's frying pan.

Goten and Trunks were alone (A.N is it possible to be alone with someone?) in Trunks' room, talking when Trunks suddenly remembered what he said to Goten earlier,

"Goten do you remember what I said earlier? About playing for the other team, well Goten look into my eyes," Goten looked at Trunks in surprise, very confused,

"Trunks? What are you doing?" Trunks was moving towards him slowly, He's just trying to scare you Goten, he doesn't mean it. Goten tried to back away from Trunks I know I'll give him a taste of him own medicine

"Goten, come closer please. You don't know how much I need you to know this," Trunks reached for Goten's hand and looked deeply into his eyes and moved his head toward Goten's. But because Trunks was holding his hand, Goten couldn't back away, things looked bad.

"Trunks…" Goten grabbed Trunks other hand. " I do know, you think I don't but I want this as much as you do." Goten said this seriously which scared the hell out of Trunks, Goten then flung himself at Trunks mouth and began kissing him.

Suddenly Bulma walked into the room with a load of washing, saw the two guys rolling around on the floor attached to each other's mouths and walked out again very quickly.

Bulma walked downstairs shocked, Vegeta noticed this but was two busy trying to detach Medon from his ear to say much, finally he managed to say

"Well what is it woman? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Bulma looked at him and said softly, "No, worse…" Just then Trunks and Goten appeared holding hands. They let go and trunks went to go get some drinks, Vegeta noticed the lingering looks that passed between the two.

"Umm…hey Vegeta! Looks like that brat might do you some damage soon." Goten muttered.

"And what exactly is wrong with this brat. I'm just occupying him for a bit, if I didn't want him to do this I wouldn't let him!" Vegeta snarled, suddenly trunks appeared holding two glasses

"Come on Goten," he said softly. Trunks and Goten went outside and lasted three seconds before they cracked up laughing.

"Hey, Goten my mum really freaked out didn't she? I can't think why? I mean if I saw my son and his best mate rolling around on the floor kissing id be pretty...what?" Trunks looked at Goten, "What is it?"

"Your son? Since when do you have a son?" Goten questioned Trunks,

"Uh…I meant when I have a son…" Trunks suddenly flew off and Goten followed him to the park.

"Trunks?" Goten said softly, "Ya know back there? At CC, you were just messing around weren't you? I mean you're not gay are you?" Goten looked very serious

"Yeah, I was just messing around. I didn't expect you to suddenly leap on me like that, were you trying to freak me out?" Trunks laughed, "Coz it sure as hell worked, but it was worth it to see mum's face!"

"Yeah, I was trying to freak you out." Goten said sadly

"So what about you? Your not gay are you?" Trunks asked jokingly

"Uh uh." Goten turned pale and flew off as fast as he could.

Trunks looked shocked at his sudden disappearance and it took him a few seconds to follow him.

* * *

Well I don't know what the point of that was, just to scare the heck outta Bulma I guess. I think I'll get the results of who the father is for my next chapter, until then plz review saying whether you think Hercule should be the father or not! - Random n fun so its all good 


	11. Hercules Test

About time, I have finally put up a new chapter yeyness! I hope you enjoy because you've waited long enough, oh and in response to Neo Koneko-chan Goku knows that the kid aint his, but he wants to make sure its Hercules because he doesn't believe Chichi could do that. Oh and it was Vegetas idea…

DISCLAMER: I don't own dbz or anything remotely linked to it

"Hello Bulma? I'm afraid Hercule wont be able to come over right now. Well the thing is I'v forgotten the cure for getting hit over the head by a frying pan," Chichi had braved the phone, to call her old friend and was anxiously waiting to see if shecould remember the cure.

"Chichi? Well I cant seem to find the cure for it right now, so how about I come round to do the test? That way I wouldnt have to listen to the moaning and screaming. Okay I'll be around in about five minutes…or" Bulma looked at Vegeta who looked back and said,

"No way woman, go on your own!"

"Vegeta! Now we're going to go to Chichi's house where I can do the test and Chichi can see Medon for a bit. Besides it might get him off your ear." Vegeta sighed and Bulma knew she had won.

"Okay Chichi, I'll be around in half a minute!" Bulma said before hanging up the phone line. "Well come on Vegeta! I said half a minute, now mush!" she said before marching out of the house armed with her travelling test kit.

" Woman! I am not going that fast! You couldn't handle it, and this brat certainly couldn't!" Vegeta muttered and grumbled all the way to the Son residence.

"sorry we're late Chichi, Vegeta was being compassionate." Bulma said, before hurrying inside to see to Hercule.

"Here woman." Vegeta pulled Medon off his ear and gave him to Chichi. She smiled sadly at her son, before giving him back to Vegeta so she could help Bulma who appeared very shocked for some reason.

"Bulma, do you really need to do these tests? Cant you just say that Hercules the father and forget about it, please?" Chichi begged Bulma, who finally started paying attention, "What do you mean Chi, I thought Hercule was the father. He is isn't he?" Bulma looked shocked

"I don't know B, I really don't know. In fact I don't think he is, because there's something you don't know. You know how I went away and came back with Medon?" Chichi began, Bulma remembered. Chichi had been having a rough time so Bulma had sent her away on holiday for a while, she didn't know that she was pregnant but when Chichi came back two months later she had a son.

"Yes, so what?" Bulna questioned her uneasily

"Well, Medon was born with a tail…."

* * *

Oh my god! What is going on? So much for the brat not being an alien eh? Well, that changes things dosnt it...what will Bulma think of this? 


End file.
